The Cheshire Prince
by SleepingRiot
Summary: It was HIS room, he was free to do as he wished. The maids would clean up after them anyways..


**-The Cheshire Prince-**

He blinked his woozy tired eyes open, his bangs, wild and crazy all over his forehead. He stared at his white encrusted Dark blue ceiling. He sighed as he stared at it pointlessly, trying to heal his boredom, his eyelids lowered as he tried to think of something to do. He shifted in his bed, moving his right arm over his forehead.

Looking to his left, finding a vase full of exotic flowers from an island way off of Nashia, it's said that the most beautiful woman die there, and their souls help the flowers bloom.

The hot pink lined the edges of the blooming flowers, light-almost white-pink filled the petal fully, golden spots in the middle of the petals, making a trailing of gold. Yellow formed the inside of the flower, where the pollen was kept. Dozens of petals were forming small round-edged petals.

His eyes were locked with the flower, he inspected the full of the flowers. He turned away. Still uncomfortable with his position, he laid on his slim side. He tried closing his eyes. But to no avail. The suns rays were being cruel to him. He couldn't help but turn away, sit up straight on his bed, sliding out of the bedsheets, he stood up. Wobbling a bit, he closed his eyes tight, enclosing it.

He sighed as a migraine formed. He took a step forward, each foot in front of the other. He walked towards his window, opening the dark navy blue curtains, moving it aside, his eyes burned for the sudden brightness in his eyes. He blinked rapidly, getting used to the light. A light knocking sound on his door.

His eyes shifted to the large dark oak wood, ivory gold engraved on it.

"Ikuto-domo. You have a visitor, please come down to dining room." A maid said gently, trying hard to control her blush from the shirtless, dark haired Prince. He nodded with no utter interest. She looked up at his bored face, she blushed all the way to her collar bone when his eyes met hers. She quickly left the room, blushing horribly. He rolled his eyes at her.

The door shut with a mild bang. He got dressed casually. White collared shirt, he left some buttons open, revealing bits of his chest, dark denim low pants hanging loosely from his butt. A cross choker dangling from his neck. And Black shoes. He ruffled his hair into a messy style, matching his attitude. He left the room slowly, heading to the gigantic stair case. That is...until he saw something he wouldn't ever really see.

A Girl with rosette hair, curly lightly into her back bone, her hair was waist-length. Her hair was tied up into a messy beautiful ponytail. Golden eyes shining in the light, a deep yellow color, like the ones in his room. Long, black, curly tipped eyelashes attached to her eyelids. Light pink tainted cheeks on her soft glowing white skin.

Maroon dress, with a black corset, the maroon jumped up against her skin, black fishnet-like material, flapped over the red-maroon, the shoulders puffed up, the sleeves opened wider towards her hands, it covered her whole hand, leaving the fingertips left. The dress swished against her body, It reached to her ankles, Black shoes on her feet, about 4 inches high, she wore a crimson blood colored choker, too, with a cross.

She was, too, looking very bored. She looked at the direction of the blue-haired male, she blushed lightly-barley visible. Her golden splashed eyes were blinded by the sight of the man, her eyes widened. Then she quickly looked away. The young man did not notice the blush though, so he continued his way down the countless stairs, smirking all the while.

His eyes still glued onto the girl. When he was finished down the stairs, he had managed to have taken his eyes away from the irresistible lady. Watching his parents beaming faces, he rolled his eyes.

"Ikuto-san. We have arranged a marriage for you." His mother said gleefully, smiling so hard wrinkles were seen, her eyes were closed-but she looked young and beautiful even though.

"Her name's Amulet Hinamori-san." His father said also full of pride and grinning proudly. Ikuto nodded his hello. The girl, looked uninterested. this though, surprised him, it interested him of her. He found her rather...addicting. Ikuto observed the other guest though, too. One female, the mother of the maiden he though, and another, a man, The father.

"She's from the Kingdom of Terisha, she's the princess," His father said still full of happiness. "Why don't our guests explain, so?" He said gesturing a hand to the beautiful girl.

"Yes, why not?" The mother of the man exclaimed, eyes full of excitement. "Why don't you and Amulet-san...er...discuss things together?" His mother said- probably hoping something would happen between the two. She and her husband exchanged hopeful glances. The girl grimaced, while the princes smirk grew wider.

"Do you think anythings going to happen between them?" The four elders whispered, pushing their child up the stairs.

"Maybe. I hope." The Queen of Terisha contently whispered to the other three, the princess blushed, and stuck tongue out in disgust, the prince chuckled. The boy, finally getting her attention, grabbed the princess by the waist, pulling her to his chamber. She 'eeped', in surprise, then when she noticed what was happening, she started fighting back. Kicking, squirming, and punching.

"L-Let M-Me go!!" She screamed, trying to get free. He smirked.

"My, My. What a rude little princess." He said, she froze for a few seconds, giving the boy a chance to sweep her off her feet, he did so.

"P-Perverted dirty Cat boy!!" She shouted, stating to kick and fight again. He raised his right eyebrow.

"'Dirty cat boy'?" He said, holding her body closer to him, feeling something for the amber eyed girl. She blushed instantly.

"N-Nevermind!!" She said, flushed in embarrassment. Just then, she flicked a trigger to his heart, reaching the door, he found himself starring straight into her eyes, lust in the categories of his feelings and his eyes. He opened the door with his one hand, he gently pushed her into the chamber that belonged to him, and _only _him. He was free to do what he wanted.

**-The maids would clean up after _them_ anyways.-**

**...The End...**


End file.
